


Ginger Dream

by A_written_work



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Yevgeny Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_written_work/pseuds/A_written_work
Summary: Ian thinks fatherhood looks good on  Mickey.Svetlana thinks Ian needs to stop blocking her shower drain with ginger hair.Domestic bliss?





	Ginger Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another wee Gallavich one shot. This is how I imagine life at the Milkovich household evolving between season 4 and 5.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- A

“ORANGE BOY!!”.

“Fuck”, Mickey grunted.

Ian pulled back, wiping his mouth with his hand.

“No, don’t stop”, Mickey whined. His fingers grasping desperately to copper strands.

The red head grinned up at him. His shoulders starting to vibrate with laughter, hiding his smirk against exposed thigh.

“I don’t think my half hard dick is particularly funny”. Mickey pouted, tugging on Ian’s hair.

“Only half hard?”, Ian teased. “I’m losing my touch”.

“Yeah well my fuckin’ nag of a wife is kinda puttin’ me off”, Mickey huffed.

“CARROT TOP! I DON’T SHOUT FOR FUN!”, Svetlana’s ever sweet voice bellows.

“She’s getting closer”, Ian sighs. “Better see what I’ve done this time”, he mock pouts before jumping from the bed.

“Hey watch it, you long limbed freak!”, Mickey exclaims, cupping his bare crotch protectively.

The door is slammed open, revealing an unimpressed Svetlana. A wide eyed Yevgeny in one arm and a hammer in the other. Ian rolls his eyes. Mickey jumps up with the duvet, to cover himself.

He stands between Svetlana and Ian. “Woah! What I say about that fuckin’ hammer?!”.

“Ginger Dream need to unblock my shower!”, Svetlana counters. Her eyes piercing into Ian’s.

“ _Your_ shower?”, Mickey raises his brow.

“He block my drain. I cannot have shower without bathroom flooding”. She moves forward, hammer pointed to Ian’s head. Mickey grabbing her wrist to halt her.

“Put the fuckin’ hammer down!”. He grabs it from her with little resistance. _Maybe_ _she’s_ _getting_ _soft_. Ian smiles.

“You won’t have grin when I shave head as you sleep”, Svetlana grunts at him. “All ginger hair stuck in drain! You sort it now”.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I’ll sort it”, Ian says sincerely. Both hands raised in surrender. Mickey moving to put the hammer in a draw.

Svetlana tuts, but nods her head. This making Ian smile once more. She was getting soft.

She rolls her eyes at him. “I only keep you cause you help with baby”, she tells him sternly.

Ian couldn’t dispute that. “Yev is like family”, he replies.

“I mean other baby”, she mutters. Her eyes drift to Mickey’s turned back. “I go to work now. You sort shower and feed Yev. House is yours tonight”.

“Yes Sir!”, Ian salutes her. He reaches for the tiny boy as she passes him over. He whines a little but soon settles once cradled to Ian’s warm chest. The red head caressing his chubby arms to sooth him.

“пока сладкий ребенок”, Svetlana coos. Leaving Ian and Mickey with a simple “I see you tomorrow”, before she’s gone.

“I need to find a better hidin’ spot for that fuckin’ hammer”, Mickey huffed, shoving on a pair of sweats.

“She’ll only find something else to maim me with”. Ian grazes his fingertip against Yevgeny’s soft cheek. “Won’t she, Yev?”.

“Give him here”, Mickey reached for his son. His arm encasing the tiny child, hand cupping his fragile head. Ian could hardly believe, in moments as these, that this was his Mickey.

“Looks good on you”, the red head grinned.

Mickey’s brow furrowed. “What? My sweats?”. He tugs at the tatty grey garment.

“Fatherhood”, Ian replied smugly, making a beeline for the door. Not before planting a smacker against his boyfriend’s temple.

“Fuck you!”, Mickey grunted loudly.

“Maybe later, Daddio!”, Ian called back as he skipped to the bathroom. The sound of something hard hitting the wall just behind his head.

_Ah_ , _sweet_ _domestic_ _bliss..._

 

 


End file.
